We have reached a stage in our development which makes it mandatory to upgrade the caging and filter-bonnet design used in the mouse breeding colonies. Improvement of animal health and efficiency of animal care are the dual objectives of the upgrading plan. The nude mouse is assuming an increasingly important role in human cancer studies. Rigid control of environmental conditions is essential for the breeding of nude mice. Laminar-air-flow equipment provide that rigid control necessary for the production nude mice.